


Can I Persuade You That I Am Rapunzel, Not Giselle?

by ashleybenlove



Category: Enchanted (2007), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Bribery, Community: disney_kink, Flashing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Giselle’s major goal in life was to be a princess. Whether she married a Prince and became a Princess by marriage (her preferred way to go about this goal) or somehow managed to convince reigning monarchs that she actually was their daughter, and therefore would become a Princess by deception, she was determined to get what she wanted.





	Can I Persuade You That I Am Rapunzel, Not Giselle?

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in August 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Giselle/royal guards. In her futile attempts to try to become a princess, Giselle tries to pass herself off as the Lost Princess of Corona! She tries to bribe one of the royal guards with sex to plead her case to the King and Queen."

Giselle’s major goal in life was to be a princess. That was all that she wanted. She wanted to be a Princess and that was that. She was going to accomplish somehow. Whether she married a Prince and became a Princess by marriage (her preferred way to go about this goal) or somehow managed to convince reigning monarchs that she actually was their daughter, and therefore would become a Princess by deception, she was determined to get what she wanted.

She found information about the Kingdom of Corona that was a hundred miles from Andalasia, so no one would know her from there. This Kingdom had a Lost Princess, Rapunzel, who had been taken from the King and Queen when she was an infant, and at this point, she would be nearly eighteen years old. And Giselle, while she was a couple of years older, at twenty-one years old, and a redhead to boot, felt that she could pass as almost eighteen. She was not going to change her hair color or her eye color; apparently Rapunzel was blonde haired and green eyes, but Giselle was neither of these. But, so much time had passed that one could say, oh, her hair color and her eye color had changed over time. That happens, right? 

So, she traveled to Corona from Andalasia. 

_She was the Lost Princess, Rapunzel of Corona. Not Giselle of Andalasia, a Princess wannabe._

She repeated that phrase in her head as she made the trek: _I am Rapunzel of Corona, the Lost Princess_ , or a variant of that statement. And as she approached the kingdom, she would often make that claim to others. Whether they believed her or not in actuality, she did not care. What matter was that the monarchs and the actual subjects and those that worked in the palace believed her. Or rather, just the monarchs. They were the ones who mattered because they would give her that title. 

When she was actually at the palace, she met with a youngish attractive guardsman, who was named… well, she didn’t get his name. That was not important. She did not care. 

“I am the Lost Princess, Rapunzel of Corona,” she told him, repeating her phrase. 

“No, you’re not,” he replied, curtly. 

“How old are you?” he asked, quickly.

Oh, a test!

When she paused too long to consider how old Rapunzel would be at this point (seventeen? eighteen?), he said, “See? You don’t even know! You’re not Rapunzel!”

“Well, would this…” Giselle lifted her dress, and pointed at her exposed genitals, “persuade you? Let me plead my case to the King and Queen?” 

She smiled innocently, too innocently for a woman whose genitals were being shown to someone currently. 

The guard looked taken back by this suggestion, this proposition. This woman was bribing him. She was willing to sacrifice her virtue to be a Princess!

“Cover yourself,” he ordered.

She dropped her dress down, covering herself.

“You might be willing to bribe me, maiden, but I am not willing to take a bribe! Now leave before I place you in the dungeon!” 

There was a pause while Giselle took this in.

And then she exclaimed, “You suck!” before she stormed out.


End file.
